


Milkshake Cures

by cherryandmapletrees



Series: The Milkshake Guild [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archeryl - Freeform, Choni Friendship, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Milkshake Guild, This is definitely "maybe if you loosened your ponytail" Toni, choni, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryandmapletrees/pseuds/cherryandmapletrees
Summary: When Archie Andrews invited Cheryl Blossom to join his “Milkshake Guild”, he told her that there was nothing a milkshake couldn’t fix. When she comes face to face with her ex-girlfriend Toni Topaz, does that hold true?





	Milkshake Cures

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cyd (squids and shrugheadjonesthethird) for being my wonderful beta <3 Love you Mama Cyd

Cheryl sat curled on the booth in Pop's, her fingers running against the warm, cracked vinyl of the seat. Her freshly manicured fingernails, the signature Blossom red, tapped the formica as she waited. 

It had been six months since Archie Andrews had found her sitting alone on the bleachers. Six months since he climbed them to hold out his hand, to help save her from herself. 

Last night had been the homecoming game, the game when he'd won in the very last few seconds and she'd almost exploded with happiness and kissed him. The next day at school, he'd had his arm around her the whole day, his fingers teasing in her hair, twisting in the strands. He'd been so gentle and soft with her, and she'd practically glowed under his attention. 

Vixens practice had wrapped early, and he'd promised her a date that afternoon, but he was a little late. She wasn't worried about it, football practice had been running late the last few weeks. Coach Clayton had been running the team into the ground, wanting them to play at their very best. 

A small smile graced her lips as she thought about how the last few nights, Archie had been so absolutely exhausted after practice that he couldn't do anything but curl up beside her on the couch, his head resting on her stomach, and fall asleep after about half an hour. She'd simply run her fingers through his hair, focusing on the TV until he stirred against her, slowly waking up and pulling her down to kiss her gently and tuck her in against his side. 

Her phone chiming broke through her thoughts, bringing another bright smile across her face as she noticed his name on the screen. 

**_Archie dear💋:_ ** _ Hey Cher, Coach wants us to extend practice another hour today since we've got the big game against Greendale next week. Are you OK with waiting for me at Pop's?  _

**_HBIC🍒:_ ** _ Of course, love. _

**_Archie dear💋:_ ** _ Thank you ❤️ I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you  _

**_HBIC🍒:_ ** _ I love you too 😍❤️ _

She set her phone down on the table and leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment before she pulled out her schoolwork, prepared to busy herself for an hour or so until Archie was finished with practice. 

The sound of the bell above the door broke her concentration, and she glanced up, slightly surprised to see her ex-girlfriend, Toni Topaz walking in, with her head down and her hands shoved in her jacket pocket. They hadn't parted on the best of terms but… the redhead still couldn't help but feel a flash of sympathy. 

“Toni!” The pink haired Serpent turned, shock registering on her face before a slight tint of bitterness shone from her eyes. 

“What do you want, Blossom? Do you want to throw your perfect, fairytale romance in my face?” 

“I actually wanted to ask if you were OK. Come sit down.” 

“No thanks. I don't really want to sit with a spoiled brat who gets everything she wants right now.” Cheryl's blood boiled, but she kept her calm, breathing deeply. 

“Antoinette Topaz, sit your ass down right now. You owe me a conversation at the very least.” Her tone was sharp and authoritative, full of the classic HBIC venom and anger. Toni responded to it still, moving over to flop herself down in the booth, arms crossed. 

“What do you want, Cherry? You got everything you wanted, a perfect boyfriend, your spot as the head cheerleader. I heard you got the lead in the new musical, too. Got any more salt to rub in my wounds?”

“I'm not the one who left, Toni. You looked like you were hurting when you walked in, and the pure vitriol you're spewing right now just goes to show that something is wrong. Now talk to me, would you?” 

Cheryl watched as Toni stared up at the ceiling in a vain attempt to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, alternating between deep breaths and holding her breath before she finally let go, tears slipping down her face. 

“That bastard Chuck Clayton. He cheated on me with Nancy Lewis.” 

“I-I'm sorry, Toni. Really.” 

“I bet you are. You know what Sweet Pea told me when I told him? That if someone is willing to cheat  _ with  _ you, than they'll cheat  _ on _ you. Unsympathetic asshole.” Cheryl sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Sounds like him. But Toni…he isn't wrong. That's normally how cheaters work. Chuck Clayton is a known cheater. That said, I'm still sorry you had to go through with that.”

“Like hell you are. I know you're thinking ‘good riddance, she got what she deserved’ right now.” 

“Look, Toni. Yes, I was hurt when you broke up with me, but I'm over that now. I have Archie. He takes care of me, he's gentle with me, and he loves me. And I love him. We're right for each other, and he found me when I was lost.” She smiled softly, her expression full of her love and affection for him, and she saw Toni roll her eyes slightly. 

”Point is, I'm ok with everything now. We had a really great run together, TT. You taught me how to love, that I was  _ capable  _ of loving someone, that someone was capable of loving me. You taught me that it was okay to be myself, exactly as I am. And yes, you showed me that there was pain involved with love, but that's the trade-off. It's not all cherries and maple syrup. I loved you, TT, and you helped bring me to my dear Archie. So thank you for that.” 

Toni was crying again, tears slipping down her cheeks that she quickly brushed away. 

“I'm sorry, Cherry. It wasn't your fault at all, I just…I don't know. I guess I was scared at how much you meant to me, and I was just here at Pop's one night trying to figure stuff out when Chuck came in. He was so…flirtatious, I didn't know how to turn him down. And I guess he was just there, no feelings attached, just sex. From there, it just kind of spiraled and I felt so guilty about it I had to make you think it was your fault so I didn't feel like a complete piece of shit.” She paused, drawing in a deep breath. 

“I never meant to hurt you. Or at least I shouldn't have, but I can't really take that back now, can I?” 

Cheryl smiled slightly, nodding. 

“Yeah, it's a little too late now. But like I said, Toni, it's okay now. I'm not angry about it. So…what do you say we try to be friends again?”

“Friends, huh? I think I can swing that.” The faintest smile curved Toni's lips as she leaned slightly forward. “Everything good between us?” 

“Everything is good, TT. Promise.” She reached forward to squeeze Toni's hand, noticing her nails were bitten to the quick. “Honey, we need to get you a manicure. Your nails are atrocious.” 

“Ha ha, very funny. Where is this fantasy boyfriend anyway?” Cheryl checked her phone, seeing no new texts from Archie. 

“Football practice. The coach has been running them all into the ground trying to prepare them for the game against Greendale. My poor Archie dear has been so exhausted lately, he's hardly been sleeping what with all the stress.” Toni tipped her head to the side, watching Cheryl quizzically. 

“You really love him, don't you?” Cheryl blushed, a pale shade of pink creeping up her cheeks, and looked down, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“You're glowing, Cherry. You haven't stopped blushing since you started talking about him and I saw how you two were together today at school. He was all over you. It was disgustingly adorable. You're happy with him, so I'm happy for you. Really, I am.” 

“Thank you, TT. I'm glad we finally got a chance to talk. I think we needed to air out some stuff.” 

Her phone chimed just then, and she grabbed it, smiling brightly. 

**_Archie dear💋:_ ** _ Sorry for the delay my love. I just got home and showered, I'll be right over ❤️ _

**_HBIC🍒:_ ** _ I eagerly await your presence, my love 😁 _

**_Archie dear💋:_ ** _ I'll try not to keep you waiting much longer 😉 _

**_HBIC🍒:_ ** _ You'd better not _

“Is that the boyfriend?” Toni laughed softly as she watched Cheryl type rapidly, the Serpent rubbing her hands together. 

“Yes, he should be here soon.” 

“Should I go?” Toni moved to get up, but Cheryl shook her head, placing her hand flat on the table. 

“Stay, it's okay. I'm sure Archie dear would love to see you.”

“The girl who broke his girlfriend's heart? Sure he would.” 

“The girl who brought me to him a little less abrasive than I was before. He'll love to see you again.” 

Almost on cue, the bell on the door jingled and she turned, catching sight of Archie's signature red hair. She slid out of the booth and held out her arms to him, laughing when he lifted her up in the air and spun her around, peppering her face with gentle kisses before he set her down on the ground, his lips melding to hers softly. Her arms lifted to wrap around his neck, holding him to her as his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“You kept me waiting, love.” He laughed softly as she faked a pout. 

“I'll make it up to you. Promise.” She giggled softly, pulling him towards the booth. She felt the moment he saw Toni, his body tensing next to her. “Toni.” 

“Archie. Hi. I uh… I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened between Cheryl and I. We've talked it out and I think we're good now. Right Cher?” Cheryl nodded, pulling Archie into the booth with her. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and typed quickly, Cheryl's phone buzzing a moment later. 

**_Archie dear💋:_ ** _ I'm going to go get us milkshakes. You want to officially bandage things up with Toni? Invite her in?  _

The redhead smiled and nodded, dragging her fingers gently down Archie's cheek. He grinned back down at her, pecking a soft kiss to her lips before slipping out of the booth. 

“You had the vanilla last time, right love?” 

“Yes, Archie dear. Strawberry this time?” He nodded, brushing his fingers against her shoulder before turning to Toni. 

“Toni, what flavor of milkshake would you like?” The Serpent blinked up at him for a moment before answering quietly. 

“Chocolate? I can pay you back.” He shook his head, waving his hand dismissively before turning towards the counter. 

“My treat.” Toni smiled softly as he turned away, turning to look at Cheryl. 

“He's a good guy isn't he?” 

“He is.” Cheryl turned to watch her boyfriend as he ordered their milkshakes from Pop, smiling and laughing with him before coming back to the booth, sliding in next to Cheryl and draping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. 

“Milkshakes should be here in a jiffy, ladies. Toni. Cheryl and I have something to share with you, if you'd like.” Toni's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she slowly nodded. 

They both leaned in closer to her, arms braced on the table and two of their hands intertwined. Cheryl spoke first, her voice low and mysterious. 

“Now, this is a closely guarded secret, so you have to be careful who you tell.” Archie and Cheryl exchanged a glance before she continued, smiling slightly. “The Milkshake Guild. A secret group, very very few of us are in it.” Archie took it from there, giving Toni the short rundown, from what the guild was, to the laws and the secret sign. 

Toni laughed slightly, her head tipped to the side. “This seems a little…ridiculous? But sort of fun. Why not. Does this mean we get to hang out together more?” Archie nodded, grinning as Pop set their milkshakes in front of them. Toni watched them in odd fascination as they both performed their practiced ritual, not even pausing as they moved through the familiar steps. 

“You guys are seriously adorable. How come you didn't get together sooner?” 

“Cheryl was definitely the HBIC back then, and I was still torn between my music and football and Veronica. I don't know, it just…wasn't the right time for us. But it is now, and we're happy together.”

“I'll say. I don't think either of you have stopped smiling since the game last night. Nice win by the way, Archie. You did great.” He lit up with pride, and Cheryl smiled up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

\--

The three of them hung out for a few more hours before Archie and Cheryl took their leave, going to Thistle House for the night. She lay on the couch beside him, tucked into his side with his face burrowed in the curve of her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her skin every once in a while. 

“I'm glad you and Toni managed to make up. You've been struggling with that for a while.”

“Me too. It was time we worked everything out.” He hummed softly, thinking deeply. 

“You know, I was kind of angry that she broke your heart, but she  _ did  _ bring you to me. You've changed my life for the better, Cheryl. Thank you.” Her heart melted with his soft words, and she turned to face him, her lips inches from his. 

“And she brought you to me. You've helped me become a better person, and I love you so much for that, Archie dear.” His smile was bright and warm, bathing her in a warm and soft feeling of love and she moved in closer to him. 

Here she was home. Here she was home, with him, because she was loved and cared for. 

For the first time in her life, Thistle House felt like a home, because she had Archie Andrews by her side, ready to conquer the world. 


End file.
